


How lucky we are to be alive right now

by roguewonder



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewonder/pseuds/roguewonder
Summary: Cassian decides to take a walk after having a nightmare. Bodhi joins him.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 1





	How lucky we are to be alive right now

There was screaming. Loud screaming that ripped at the soul and punctured the heart. Cassian realized as his eyes flickered open into the dark of his room that  _ he  _ was screaming.

“Kriff…” Cassian mumbled, pushing his head back against his pillow. He was sweating, his heart racing, but thankfully he couldn’t remember his dream. They were all used to them, and someone screaming in the night was a common occurance on Yavin IV but that didn’t make Cassian feel better about waking himself up.

He rolled out of bed, stretching, searching for shoes to put on: it was going to be a stay-up-until-the-sun-rises kind of night. Just before Cassian headed out the door to his room, he grabbed a sweater and headed to the hangar. A few people were milling about, but Cassian made no notice of them, just wanting to get some fresh air.

As Cassian stood, exposed to the night, he took in a deep breath and thought, despite the nightmares,  _ how lucky to be alive right now. _

He walked a path he often took on nights like these, but reached for a blaster he wasn’t wearing when he saw a figure approach. 

“It’s just me,” a voice said. The person got closer to Cassian, hands held up to indicate he wasn’t armed, and Cassian soon saw that it was Bodhi.

They hadn’t crossed paths much lately, but they were still stationed at the same base, albeit Bodhi saw to ship repairs and Cassian was still getting sent out on intelligence missions. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Bodhi said with a crooked smile. He and Cassian started walking together.

“Me either,” Cassian added.

Cassian and Bodhi walked for what seemed like hours talking about nothing in particular but just enjoying the shared company. It wasn’t long before the sun started rising in the horizon. The early morning light made Bodhi look like a mythical creature created from the forest planet, but Cassian tried to shove that image down. To be remembered later. Maybe when the time was right. 

The walked back to the base together, and before they parted ways, Bodhi opened his arms up to Cassian.

“Can I hug you? Is that alright? I always feel so safe when you’re around.”

Cassian felt a pang of longing as he looked at the man and nodded, giving into his arms and feeling himself enveloped by warmth. Bodhi smelled of exotic spices and oil and it was intoxicating. 

“Thanks for walking with me,” Cassian finally said, still in Bodhi’s embrace. 

“Always,” Bodhi said, rubbing Cassian’s back gently. “Anytime. I hope.”

“Me too,” Cassian added. And someday, maybe someday, they’d be more than walking partners. After all, romance was built on hope. 

  
  



End file.
